My Maid
by LadyKilin
Summary: Link is our maid. We really can't afford one, but I guess that doesn't really matter because Link is our maid. Pipink, Rated M for a reason


A/N: This hit me while I was eating lunch. So I write it. Yes I am still working on Legend Below, I promise. In fact the next Chap is almost complete!

I don't own Zelda, Nintendo… Blah blah blah.

Warning: PIPITXLINK …Get over it! It will be… Mature content later. Tried to be a delicate as possible.

Our Maid

Link is our maid.

We really can't afford one, but I guess that doesn't really matter because Link is our maid.

He isn't the kind that stops by every day and does the dishes and makes everything perfect kind of maid. He's the show up occasionally and does a little work kind of maid.

He also can leave a mess behind just as large as the one he is supposed to clean, but mother says Link is our maid and won't listen to otherwise.

The maid is sleeping in my bed. I don't know why because he has a perfectly good bed back at the Academy, but mom says he let him because he was tired and he's our maid. We need to be nice to our maid.

I frown down at the sleeping maid and wonder what makes my tiny rag-tag bed seem so wonderful, especially since the quilt is patched with feminine fabric. But this maid is known for not caring where he sleeps, just so long as he can sleep.

I debate waking up the maid, but he looks so comfy I decide I would be better off not doing so. Besides, I don't want him to know, that I know, that he knows my bed is patched with feminine fabric. Even though he's my maid he probably has a better bed than me.

Lucky maid.

+.+

Our maid stopped by today to clean the house, and while I hate the fact mother pays him it is nice to see the house clean.

The windows stream in light to the clean floors where I can see the foot prints of our maid, just barely. His shoes are very large so I know they must be his. My shoes are not as big as our maids, just like my bed.

But the maid doesn't mind. He still likes my bed.

Mother is telling my how nice he is to clean, and how nice he is when cleaning.

I guess she thinks he's nice.

I just wonder why he likes my patched little bed.

+.+

I am on patrol tonight, and the moon is very close. I wonder why it gets closer, but I don't really mind.

I walk under the bridge tonight like I do almost every night, but tonight something different happens. My maid is sleeping against a post outside the academy.

It seems my maid truly can sleep anywhere. I stand in front of him and watch him sleep; worried he will be attacked and hurt. Mother would be mad if I let our maid get hurt.

So I stand watch over our maid, because I do not want mother mad.

+.+

Our maid stopped by while mom was cooking dinner, just to check in. So he says. He sits with us and eats his fill, talking and laughing with my mother as I eat silently.

I do not tell our maid I watched over him a few nights ago. I do not ask why he likes sleeping in my little patched bed. I eat in silence.

When our maid is finished he rises his bowl and helps clean up. So I guess he decided to be a good maid for once. He takes my bowl and cleans it too.

I look down as he cleans and watch his big shoes as he moves lightly around the small kitchen. I then glance at my little patched bed. I will not be using it tonight, I have to patrol.

So I tell our maid, "You can stay here tonight."

He looks at me, then smiles with a nod. As I leave my house I know my maid will be comfy in my little patched bed, as I patched it up a little more.

Just in case our maid decided he needed to sleep after he's done being a maid for the day.

+.+

I am exhausted when I come home from patrol, I can barely see straight. I have not slept well for days, but I still patrol.

Our maid has not been to clean in days. I hope he is alright. The house is dirty and messy, but right now I just want to sleep.

I pull my covers over my head and pretend I am asleep. I hear mother get up. I peek my eyes open and see she is looking out the window.

She is waiting for our maid.

I close my eyes and go back to pretending. Suddenly I am not tired at all.

+.+

Our maid came back, but he has been staying in his room. I worry he isn't feeling well.

Mother gives me a small pot of stew to take to our maid, so I go to our maid's room. As I thought, he is not feeling well. I fix his bed and help him eat. Then I clean his room. I clean my maid's room.

When I ask how he got sick he just smiles and shrugs carefully. So I stay with my maid that night.

When I wake up I see he is feeling a little better, so I take to empty pot back to my mother. But I go back to our maid.

He tells me stories of his grand adventures, but not in too much detail. Now I know why my maid is always so tired and sleeps in my little patched bed. But why not his bed?

I ask.

He says he likes my bed, he likes the patches.

I tell him he has big shoes.

He laughs.

+.+

My maid came to clean today, but mother is staying somewhere with a friend for the day. So I tell him he doesn't have to clean, because I cannot pay him. He says he doesn't mind and cleans up some anyway.

We then sit and talk. I watch his hands as they fly about, excited as his words. I watch his face as it glows with each story. I watch his blue eyes light up when he tells the climax of the story. I watch his lips form the words of the story.

He sparkles energy.

I ask him if he knows that he sparkles energy.

He laughs and says I say the funniest things.

I love when he tells his stories.

I love when he laughs.

+.+

My maid and I have become good friends; in fact he is my best friend. We stay up often, talking. Sometimes while I patrol, and sometimes in my room. Tonight I decide we will talk in his room.

His room is always clean, always bright. We sit on his bed and talk, letting the window open and the moonlight shine in. It makes him shine even brighter.

I always watch him while he talks. I notice how his ears are pierced with red hoops. I see his muscles that have grown. I see how his eyes have aged, but still glow. I see the changes, while he talks. I look to see what is the same.

He asks me what I am doing. I tell him I am looking. He laughs. He asks what I see.

I kiss him.

He stops laughing, but he is still smiling.

I kiss him again.

I look at his face and see it glow in the light. He is still smiling.

He kisses me. I kiss him back.

I soon need air, so I pull away. I ask him if he is okay. He laughs again. So I kiss him again, and he kisses me back.

He pulls away for a moment, but only to breath. He asks what I want. I want to see what has changed, what is the same.

Only if he can do the same.

I feel his breath on my ear as our hands search. I feel scars and bumps, but also strong muscle and skin. I explore with more courage. I hear him groan.

He lets his hands explore. He must like my skin. He cannot stop touching. I know I like his.

He touches me and I groan. He smirks as if to say, we are even.

I cannot let him win. I tug at his tunic. It comes off.

He removes mine before I can stop him.

Our shoes are kicked off and we resume our search. I see what is different, and what is the same.

He is stronger than me. That is different, but not bad.

He is winning though, and that is bad. He is now laying over me, smiling with an odd light in his eyes. I refuse to go down without a fight.

I reach down slowly and dare to touch further. He freezes with a moan, his eyes closing as he swallows hard. When his eyes open I realize I did something that I should not have done. I won a battle, to lose a war.

He pins me down, his eyes gleaming. His hands stop exploring and hold me down, his mouth taking up where his hands left off. My body moves on its own as he explores, pushing against his at first to get him off top but then just so we touch.

He pulls away and looks at me for a moment. He kisses me again and I know, suddenly, where all of this is going. And I don't mind. I love my maid.

Lost in my thought I react to his touch without meaning to, resuming the need to touch. Our hips brush and my mind fractures. I look at his eyes and know he is the same. He moves from on top and we lay next to each other. We touch and explore, but no longer to find same or different. Just to find what forces the moans.

We remove all barriers, and touch skin to skin. My breath comes quick, his hands shake. Suddenly his hand slow and he looks at me, questioning.

I understand, and I give the best answer I can. Tonight he wants me, but other nights I will want him. He understands.

We move, taking advantage of times to touch before we settle in. He presses and I moan, from nerves and want. Slowly we move together.

We lose track of time, bodies moving together. At his touch I fall, soon bringing him with me.

We lay in silence. He kisses me.

In his bed we stayed until morning, not my little patched bed.

His bed is better.

Lucky maid.

+.+

Right, didn't mean for that to happen, but it did. I just started it on a whim and kept going. It was fun to write this way. Anywho, toodles!


End file.
